terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Manipulator
'The Manipulator '''is a hardmode boss that can spawn any time after the Moon Lord has been defeated, either by use of the Black Hole Hat, or naturally. When he is about to spawn, a message box will appear saying, "''The very fabric of space seems to be rippling...." He appears to have the ability to distort space. When he spawns, a white silhouette of him can be seen in the background, and he will appear from the background a few seconds after spawning. He has three phases, each one granting him immunity to different types of damage. He is immune to Cursed Flames, Ichor, Inverted, Confused, and On Fire!. Phase 1 Stats: * 75,000 (75,900 Expert) * 110 Damage(145 Expert) * 85 Defense(95 Expert) * Immune to Range Phase 2 Stats: * 50,000 (50,600 Expert) * 125 Damage(Beam)(160 Expert) * 120 Damage(Quake)(155 Expert) * 85 Damage(Black Hole)(100 Expert) * 90 Defense(100 Expert) * Immune to Melee Phase 3 Stats: * 25,000 (25,300 Expert) * 145 Damage(Normal Beam)(160 Expert) * 100 Damage(Small Beam)(115 Expert) * 135 Damage(Negative Ring)(150 Expert) * 95 Defense(105 Expert) * Immune to Magic Phase 1: The Manipulator will begin by enclosing himself and the player within an electric box-like zone, preventing the player from escaping the fight. The electricity cannot be removed, and will inflict him/her with Daybroken. The player is also inflicted with Horrified, preventing escape by teleporting. The screen also shifts from focusing on the player to showing the entire zone in which the player and boss are enclosed in. The Manipulator attacks by spawning two black portals in two different areas of the arena and firing a beam through one of them with his staff, which appears through the other. These beams go through blocks and inflict Inverted. He can also go into the background and fire a beam at the player. Lastly, he can create 3 clones of himself that attack the player with 'illusion attacks'(attacks that deal no damage. They're meant for a distraction.) The real one can be spotted because his coloration will be darker then the illusions. If an Illusion is killed, The Manipulator's attack speed will increase. Ranged attacks will not hurt him. Expert Phase 1: * Beam he fires from the background lasts longer and deals more damage. * He will summon 5 clones rather than 3. * If any clones are killed, The Manipulator's speed will increase more then normal. Phase 2: After The Manipulator has taken 25,000 Damage(25,300 in Expert mode.), his coloration will slightly change, as well as his stats and attack pattern. Now he will only fire his beam into a portal on the ground, however, there will be two sets of portals, meaning the player will have to avoid three beams. Also, he will slam his staff, and from it a wave on the ground will emerge. He will still summon 3 clones, and still gain a speed boost if any are killed. Lastly, he will create a small black hole in the middle of the arena which will suck in the player and deal damage if he/she gets caught in it. While in this form, The Manipulator is immune to Melee attacks. Expert Phase 2: * The Black Hole is larger and sucks the player in faster. * Clone changes are the same as Phase 1. * Wave caused by staff will go higher, and he will use it 3 times in a row. Phase 3: Once The Manipulator is down to 1/3 health, he will change his attack pattern and coloration once again. Over the course of this phase, he will do one of the following to the arena: Flip it upside-down, flip it backwards, or cut off segments of the arena, making those parts inaccessible. In this phase, he will either attack by shooting beams in two different directions and going through portals, making a cross-beam, or fire eight smaller, weaker beams in eight different directions. Lastly, he will create a ring with a beam like his main beam that can also inflict Inverted. In this form, The Manipulator will not take any damage from Magic attacks. Expert Phase 3: * He will flip the arena and cut parts off at the same time. * Arena alterations last longer. * The Cross Beams will rotate 90 degrees before the attack is done. * The Eight Beams will rotate 22.5 degrees before the attack is done. * Ring Beam will last longer. When defeated, a message box will appear, saying, "The distortion of space has been lifted, but evil altogether has not..." Notes: * The Manipulator will only despawn once either he or the player has died; night or day don't matter. * If the area where the fight is taking place is observed on the world map, only static will be seen. * If another player goes near the area where the fight is taking place while it still is, it will appear normal to them. However they will be forced into the fight if they go into the area. Drops: * 10-20 (100%)(15-30 Expert) * 1-5 Super Healing Potions(100%)(3-7 Expert) * The Manipulator's Staff(100%) * Interdimensional Tome(100%)(Expert Mode) * The Manipulator's Mask(14.29%) * The Manipulator's Trophy(10%) Only one of the following will drop: * Gunbow(16.67%) * Wub Wingz(16.67%) * Own-it Yoyo(16.67%) * * * Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Bosses